Une impression tenace
by AsamLuka
Summary: "Spin off" de la chanson Madness of duke Venomania sur le ressenti du personnage interprété par Kaito. Léger Gakupo x kaito.


Note: Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction ispirée d'un couple que j'aime beaucoup et que j'avais proposé lors d'un concours... ce qui fait qu'elle a pas loin d'un an :')

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils viennent de l'univers créé par Akuno-P.

Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, depuis la mort du propriétaire de cette magnifique et imposante architecture qui, autrefois, régnait en maître sur une partie de ce territoire. Rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé depuis cette nuit, comme si le temps ici s'était stoppé en même temps que la vie de ce démon empli de luxure.

Depuis cette rocambolesque histoire, j'ai fini par épouser Yufina et je ne porte plus le même nom. Je ne suis plus Karchess Crim, mais Karchess Marlon.

D'anciens rideaux de velours couverts de poussière se soulèvent par la faute d'un courant d'air passant par une vitre aux carreaux brisés. Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici, sur les lieux où j'ai commis le péché de tuer un homme? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mes pas me menèrent ici sans que je ne me rende compte.

Tout dans la bâtisse mène dans l'obscurité, ce lieu fut l'objet de plusieurs cambriolages et j'ai dû marcher sur des dizaines de mètres recouverts de brisures de verres et la plupart des meubles recouvrent le sol.

Nous nous étions rencontré dans la salle où je me trouve actuellement. Salle qui, dans mes souvenirs, était nettement moins grande. Devant cette cheminée emplie de cendres, autrefois de magnifiques flammes se reflétaient sur son visage, le plus beau que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer.

Je porte ma main à mes lèvres, la sensation que j'avais ressenti cette nuit-là s'était à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et dans mon corps. Je ne peux que me remémorer chaque seconde, depuis mon entrée en ce lieu jusqu'à ce que, tenant ma femme par le poignet, je m'enfuyais en courant.

Avant de le rencontrer, je m'étais changé dans les bois environnants, enfilant une longue robe bleue à manches longues, traversée par une ceinture à rayures noires et blanches, ainsi qu'un gilet de même couleur que la robe. Le haut n'était pas décolleté, bien au contraire, en col cheminée, j'avais noué un nœud et portais une petite gemme. Une paire de gants blancs recouvrait mes mains, ainsi qu'une perruque blonde aux cheveux ondulés, retenu à l'arrière par une petit ruban de soie cachait mes cheveux bleus.

J'avais ouvert la lourde porte d'entrée avant de traverser un long couloir uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune à travers les baies vitrées, créant contre les murs un véritable théâtre d'ombres . De la lumière moins vive sortait du bas d'une des portes, je joignais mes mains près de mon cœur.

Sateriasis observait l'âtre avant de se tourner dans ma direction, tendant sa main aux ongles peints en violet. Son regard amusé et ce sourire charmeur figé sur sa bouche traduisait toute sa folie lubrique.

Ma volonté s'ébranla quand il susurra d'une voix suave:

-"Viens danser dans mon harem".

Ma main gauche s'avançait, atteinte d'une volonté propre, jusqu'à se poser sur la sienne. Il me tira vers lui d'un seul coup, réduisant la distance entre nous deux. Il caressait doucement ma hanche, notre position semblait être celle de danseurs de tango. Je fixais intensément ses iris, dont le magnifique bleu azur se mua en rouge carmin un quart de seconde. Il profitait de ce moment de faiblesse pour me voler un baiser, que je ne pouvais que rendre. Il colla son corps contre le mien, écartant mes jambes sous mon jupon en plaçant l'une des siennes entre les miennes.

Le baiser devenait rapidement plus passionné, je sentais que mon esprit vacillait et que je n'allais plus avoir ma force de me dégager de son étreinte.

j'attrapais dans la ceinture le poignard que j'avais caché, mais j'eus un mal fou à le saisir, mon corps était prit de tremblement et c'était un miracle que je tenais encore debout.

D'un geste mal assuré, je lui plantais la lame dans le thorax.

Il toussa avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, en tombant sur les genoux puis face contre terre. Du sang atterrit sur ma joue et se répandait sur sa tenue, aussi violet que la couleur de ses cheveux.

J'ôtais ma perruque et ricanais fortement. Je venais enfin d'abattre ce démon qui enlevait des femmes dans tout le pays.

Yufina, apparut soudain , autant abasourdie que toutes les filles qui la suivaient.

C'est à ce moment là que je partis avec ma future épouse.

Je reconnu immédiatement Lilien et Lukana, que dont m'avait parlé leurs ami Raijih, ainsi que Mikulia, Meylis et d'autres. Surtout celle qui avait tout déclenché sans le vouloir, Gumina Glassred.

Les souvenirs de ce regard, de ses lèvres, de la couleur de ce sang me hante depuis cette nuit-là.

Qui était réellement Sateriasis Venomania? Je le saurais probablement jamais et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Certaines tragédies méritent d'être oubliée, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir d'une nuit d'automne, que j'abandonnerais en refermant la porte derrière moi.


End file.
